Stole My Heart
by WSloves1D
Summary: A Larry Stylinson one shot


His green eyes, that makes me weak on my knees. His curly hair that everyone wants, makes me love him more. His dimples, that make him look cute. His husky voice and adorable laugh, can't resist at all. Everyone loves him, including me. I want him to be mine so badly, but I cant. Do you know why? He's not gay. I'm Louis Tomlinson, and I'm in love with Harry Styles.

_Larry Stylinson_. I love that name. It is a combination of Harry's and my name. Our fans created that name because Harry and I have the most bromance in the band. The both of us are very close, that we can be touchy to each other, and I enjoyed that. Some fans say that the both of us can be a perfect couple. I actually smiled. I love him so much. He just stole my heart.

I tried to forget about him, as it's very impossible for us to be together, but I can't resist him. He kept coming in my mind. His voice and laugh can drive me crazy, that I can't think straight. I keep avoiding him. There's one time, when Harry bring his girlfriend over and I just felt so pissed.

*Flashback*

_Harry brought his girlfriend, Sarah over for a movie night, I felt jealous and pissed when I looked at them making out. I wish that was me who was kissing and cuddling him. It drives me crazy to see them being lovey dovey and heard his adorable laugh, until I can't concentrate the movie. I have to get out of here, so I just walked out from the house without warning. Everyone including the both of them looked at me when I walked out. I really have to get out of here before I went crazy. I then headed to the park, as it's nearby._

_When I reached there, I sit on the park bench. I rested both of my elbow on my lap while covering my face with my hands and cry. I know that it's very silly to cry, but I just can't help it. I just cry and cry until someone patted my shoulder behind. I looked behind, and it was Liam. He looked worried about me leaving suddenly. He didn't realised that I'm crying._

"_Dude, why did you-," Liam said while looking at me closely. "Are you crying?" I just shook my head and wipe my tears. He then sit beside me, didn't looked convinced with my answer._

"_I know that you're crying," Liam said with a concerned look._

"_No, I'm not," my voice broke because I just cried._

"_Yes, you're," Liam said. "If you're not, why are you wiping your tears and why does your voice sound like you just cried?" I ignored him and looked down on the ground._

"_Tell me, what's wrong?" Liam asked. I just shook my head._

"_Lou, look at me," Liam said. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"_

"_You wouldn't want to know, you'll think it's stupid," I said while shaking my head._

"_Just tell me, everyone is very worried about you, even Harry," Liam said. Harry was worried about me?_

"_Harry?" I asked, to make sure I heard it right,_

"_Yea, they stop making out when you suddenly left, he's so worried about you," Liam replied. "Now tell me what's wrong."_

"_Do you really want to know?" I asked and Liam nodded._

_I told him about me in love with Harry, and me leaving suddenly because of them. After telling him, he looked shocked. Who wouldn't be?_

"_I knew it that it's a bad idea about telling you all this," I said. Tears from my eyes starting to fall on my cheeks and I wiped it quickly, I don't want Liam to see me crying._

"_No, it's not," Liam said._

"_Are you going to tell the others?" I asked and Liam smiled while shaking his head._

"_Don't worry mate, your secret is safe with me," Liam replied while smiling. I hugged him in return._

"_Let's go now, everyone's worried about you," Liam said while letting go of me. We stand up from our seats and walked away._

*End of flashback*

I just hope that Liam won't tell anyone about my secret. I can't sleep now, because of thinking too much. I take my phone from the bedside table beside me, and checked the time. It is only 2 in the morning. I then looked at Harry beside me, and I can see him sleeping. I just want to kiss his lips but I control myself. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

Since I can't sleep now, I've decided to watch tv in the living room. I carefully walked out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake him up, and head towards the living room. I take the remote control and turn on the tv while sitting on the couch. I randomly change the channels.

"Loui?" a voice called from behind. I recognised that husky voice. My heart starting to beat very fast. I looked behind and I can see Harry standing near our room, looking very tired. His eyes look tired, his hair is messed up, but he still looks cute. He then walk towards the couch and sit beside me closely, but I shifted myself further from him. It's for the best.

"You supposed to be asleep now," I said.

"I know but when I woke up just now, you're not in the room, I was so worried, so I looked for you," Harry said. _Harry is worried about me?_

"Just go to sleep and don't worry about me," I said while looking at the tv screen.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked suddenly. I just froze, don't know what to say. So I composed myself and tell him an excuse.

"I'm not avoiding you, don't be silly," I lied while laughing a bit, to sound convincing, but from his looks, he don't believe me.

"Yes, you're avoiding me, you usually talked to me, but now you just say a few words to me, and usually, you always sit close to me, but now, you just sit further from me," he said. I looked at him and I can see tears in his eyes. _Is he crying?_ "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Then what?" Harry asked. Tears from his eyes starting to fall. It looks so painful to see Harry cry. It's all my fault.

"It's best for you not to know," I replied. Tears from my eyes are threatening to fall but I held back, not wanting Harry to think that I'm weak.

"Please?" he pleaded. I took a deep breath before telling him.

"I'minlovewithyou," I said quickly. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "You're talking too fast,"

"I'm in love with you," I said slowly, without looking at Harry. After I say that, I only heard the sounds from the tv. I looked at Harry and he looked shocked.

"I knew it you would react like that," I said, and my tears that I held back, just fall from my eyes. "Great, now you're going to avoid me and think that I'm cra-," I was interrupted by someone's lips on mine, and I realised that it is Harry's lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but I kissed him back. Gosh, I can't believe it! After a few minutes of kissing, we quickly pulled off because of the need of oxygen. It is the best kiss ever!

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you too," he replied while resting his forehead on mine.

"But you're with Sarah," I said. He quickly took my hands and look me in the eye.

"I broke up with her," he said, without breaking the eye contact. His green eyes still look gorgeous.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just found out that I'm in love with you," he replied before kissing me again. When we pulled off, we look each other in the eye.

"Will you be mine?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, and don't tell anyone about this including the boys until they wake up," he said.

"Liam knows that I loves you," I said.

"He knows?" he asked and I nodded. "But how?"

I told him what happened in the park that time, and he understands now.

"I love you," Harry said and I smile.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him.

Eventually we fell asleep on the couch. It is the best night ever!


End file.
